mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
DewHast
DewHast, known by many as simply Dewey came to be known for his very powerful gun and being a part of a close nit organization known simply as 'Bash Bros, Inc.', which included such greats as Don CarmineSanito and Don Rocket of La Stidda Mafia. DewHast grew up among the midst of such great families as The Kempetai in Las Vegas, The Muppets Construction Inc. in New York and The Chicago Freemasons. DewHast's ancestors always had very close ties with the bloodline of Aureliano, who just so happened to be the Boss of The Chicago Freemasons. DewHast's father owed Aureliano a great debt and before his passing he made Aureliano promise to give his son a home and mentor him, and mentor him he did. Early on DewHast showed early signs of greatness, which ultimately stemmed from his fathers immense experience and Aureliano's guidance, DewHast was destined for greatness. It was not long before he was promoted to Made Man and became Aureliano's right hand man. The Chicago Freemasons were thriving and DewHast became stronger each week with the help of his wise mentor. A few weeks after DewHast had been given the nod for Made Man word spread quickly from trusted sources within The Muppet's Construction Inc. family in New York that an attack on the Freemasons was imminent. The news was concerning, due to the fact that New York was known to be a tough adversary. It was not long after the news came back to Aureliano that he decided to formulate a plan of attack and hit The Muppet's Construction Inc. family on their own turf. The main showdown of the fight came when Aureliano and Bobby_Blackout square off in Atlanta. DewHast had not been tested through war and he took this as his chance to prove himself. While shots rang out between the two family heads DewHast made every attempt to shield his faithful friend, ultimately taking 4 shots for his Boss. Aureliano overcame his wounds, but Bobby_Blackout did not. The Freemasons had defeated New York and once again the city lie empty. Several months after the war with New York, DewHast had worked his way up to the rank of Boss and was making quite a name for himself amongst his fellow colleagues. Once he achieved this rank, Aureliano saw fit to hand over control of his family to his right hand man, so that he may return to the old country and spend time with his family that he missed dearly. DewHast was not happy that his good friend would be departing, but he saw the opportunity as a great chance to make a name for himself. Not long after Don Aureliano made his departure, young DewHast had been given the nod by the Godfather to receive the rank of Consigliere. He had worked and trained very hard for this position and was very grateful to his family for all their help, especially Don Aureliano for being his mentor since he was a young man. Chicago was thriving and all was well throughout the country. Although, this peace was short-lived. Several weeks after his promotion to Consigliere, DewHast received word from some trusted associates that Consiglere and Las Vegas family head Nino_Salerno was planning an attack on his family. DewHast was skeptical, due to the fact that he had such a strong alliance with the Las Vegas family, and he considered Nino to be a close personal friend. Although, it was not long before tensions began to run high and the Chicago Freemasons would square off with Las Vegas at a neutral site, which came to be Detroit. DewHast and several of his loyal family members went toe to toe with Nino_Salerno and his family, with DewHast quickly killing Consigliere Conrad_Cooper and Don Creed in a matter of minutes. Although, the fight he wanted was with Nino, he was unable to bring that hope to fruition, seeing as Nino had an army of bullet takers and even his own family shooting at him to protect their boss. DewHast ultimately succomed to his wounds and died that day in Detroit in what many refer to as one of the greatest wars of the era. Category:Mafioso